Vivienne Medrano
Vivienne Maree Medrano (A.K.A. Vivziepop/'Vivzmind'/'Viv') jest amerykańską artystką i animatorką pochodzenia Salwadorskiego. Jest ona twórcą, reżyserem, główną animatorką, storybordzistką, projetkantką postaci oraz producentką Hazbin Hotel oraz jego odcinka pilotażowego "That's Entertainment". Wczesna młodość Vivienne urodziła się i wychowała w Maryland. Studiowała w School of Visual Arts w Nowym Jorku i skończyła studia w 2014. W 2012 rozpoczęła pracę nad internetowym komiksem "Zoophobia". Komiks szybko zyskał wielu fanów. Od listopada 2016 roku jest on zawieszony do nieokreślonego czasu. W czasie jej edukacji opublikowała swoją pracę dyplomową "The Son of 666" (2013) oraz "Timber" (2014), która wygrała 2014 Dusty Award. W Październiku 2014 roku, po zakończeniu studiów na SVA, opublikowała fanowską animację na YouTube, w której postać z jej komiksu Zoophobia JayJay ''śpiewa ''Die Young ''(Kesha). Film ma aktualnie ponad 40 milionów wyświetleń oraz 96% pozytywnych ocen na YouTube. Vivienne wspomniała, że "''ożywiło to jej kanał" oraz pomogło jej zdobyć rzeszę fanów w jej wczesnej karierze. '' '' Latem 2016 roku krótko studiowała w Gobelins Summer School w Paryżu, Francja. Kariera W lipcu 2016 roku przeprowadziła się do Kalifornii. Zanim rozpoczęła rozwijać Hazbin Hotel, Vivienne pracowała jako animator przy internetowej serii "Too Loud!" stworzonej przez Nico Colaleo na DreamworksTV. Ciekawostki * W Ask Angel Q&A #1 wyjawiła, że kocha Weird Al Yankovic. * Powiedziała również, że bardzo by chciała, aby Weird Al podkładał głos jednemu z bohaterów Hazbin Hotel. Stwierdziła jednak, że nie powie kogo. * Uwielbia musicale. * Posiada webcomic o nazwie "Zoophobia", który aktualnie jest zawieszony do nieokreślonego czasu. * Alastor z Hazbin Hotel jest jej najdłużej posiadanym bohaterem, gdyż stworzyła go jeszcze w liceum. * Zna historie wszystkich bohaterów. * Najbardziej ekscytującą częścią jej historii ma być Niebo, które pojawi się w dalszej części serii. * Na swoim kanale na YouTube odbywają się transmisje na żywo z Angel Dust, zwane Ask Angel Q&A. Vivienne prowadzi je z Sethem Atkinsonem, który użycza głosu Angel. * Prowadzi również transmisje zwane VIVZIE STREEM, gdzie szkicuje oraz odpowiada na komentarze i pytania. ** W swoim VIVZIE STREEM- Let's Get it Started-#2 wspomniała również, że publikuje transmisje w poniedziałki o 18:00. * Poprzednio pracowała nad "Too Loud!" razem z Ashley Nichols. * Jej celem po pilotażowym odcinku Hazbin Hotel, poza komiksami, jest wypuszczenie prawdziwego pełnego sezonu. * Rysuje na cinque 22 HD oraz wykonuje szkice w Paint Tool Sai. * Kiedy została zapytana o to, ile trzeba będzie czekać na odcinki/serie Hazbin, Vivziepop odpowiedziała, że nie może mówić o przyszłych rzeczach. Przyszłość serii zależy od wielu rzeczy, takich jak chociażby przyjęcie pilotażu. * Bardzo często używa słowa "fuck". * Ma dwa koty - Pixel i Honey. * Przywiązuje bardzo dużą wagę do wyglądu postaci. * Gdyby mogła spędzić czas z którymś z bohaterów Hazbin Hotel, spędziłaby go z Charlie i Alastorem. * Nie jest specjalną fanką anime. * Lubi oglądać horrory. * Jest kociarą. * Boi się mięśni. * Ma młodszą siostrę o imieniu Maritza Medrano. * Ma wiele niedokończonych projektów, takich jak JayJay Returns Fan Animated Music Video, pilotaż dla jej projektu, SVA Thesis Film Timber, krótki musical o tytule "Allison", krótki film o tytule roboczym "Classic", oraz znacznie więcej. Linki * Oficjalny Twitter * Kanał YouTube * Oficjalny DeviantArt Kategoria:Personel Kategoria:Kobiety